


Fuck Me

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Smut, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Crackfic. Roger has a...certain kink.





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



    “Please, Mimi, please…” Roger was gasping, his feet tied up with rope and his hands handcuffed to the bed. Mimi loomed over him, grinning. 

    “That’s no way to ask,” she purred, stroking his cheek. “That won’t get you anywhere. And you do want to deal with that, don’t you?” She pointed at his erection. 

     “Yes, please…” Roger squeezed his eyes shut and vaguely heard the door to the loft open and close. Mimi’s mouth was around his dick now, but she wasn’t sucking. 

      Roger whimpered. “Please…” 

      “Say it,” Mimì ordered in the dom voice that made him crumple. 

      “Fuck me daddy!” Roger yelled, and Mimi almost complied. 

      “What the fuck?” Mark called.

       Mimi rolled her eyes in annoyance, and purposely said her next line louder. “Oh, no, I won’t, you’ve been a bad boy,” she said. “And bad boys deserve to be punished…” 

       “ _ Hey!  _ I live here too! Maybe chill out a bit?!” 

        Roger nearly obliged, stuck as he was in his submissive state. 

        Mimi slapped him. “Oh, no, you don’t,” she said. “You only obey me.” 

        “Yes, daddy, I’m sorry, daddy,” he said. “Please…please fuck me.” 

        “Beg, you fucking bitch. Such a whore. Spread your legs for anybody that walks in here, huh? Even your own roommate.” 

         “Daddy, please!” 

          Mimì smiled. “Alright, only because I’m feeling nice,” she said. She climbed on top of Roger, lowered herself onto him, and fucked the shit out of him. 

          And Mark heard everything. 


End file.
